


We must reinvent love.

by jessevaldfond



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Nunca hagas una promesa que no puedas cumplir... No finjas un sentimiento que jamás vas a sentir.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando llegamos a casa hice lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo que cada noche.

 

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, le tome del brazo y le acerque. Su espalda quedo pegada a la pared más cercana, sus jadeos llegaron a mis oídos; tal vez fui demasiado brusco con él.

Le observe, su rostro era fino, sus ojos pequeños y su boca suave, cada noche probaba cada centímetro de su piel sin que él me reprochara. Bastaron solo unos segundos antes de que mi boca besara la piel de su cuello y mis manos comenzaran rápido a desabrochar los odioso botones de su camisa.

-¿Brendon?- escuche en un susurro, mi boca devoraba ahora la piel de su pecho -¿Brendon?  
-¿Qué?- regale mi mala gana impregnada en aquella simple palabra, odiaba que me detuviera a mitad de mi delicioso trabajo. Él ya lo sabia.  
-¿Me amas?-  
-… ¿Qu..que? ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dije con mis labios apenas tocando la piel de su pecho.  
-Simple curiosidad...- levante mí mirada y no me puedo negar a que aquella facciones infantiles las encuentro hermosas.  
-La curiosidad no es nada buena.- masculle con algo de mala gana poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.  
-Solo…quiero saber- parecía un niño preguntando inocentemente.  
-Es mejor que no lo sepas- suspire.  
-Dímelo…solo una vez- intento tomar mi mano; me separe de él, le tome de los hombros y le vi atentamente.  
-Es un sentimiento que juega con todo ser humano Ryan…es solo cariño la primera fase, la segunda es atracción y la tercera pensamos que es el amor verdadero. Eso ultimo no existe- su mirada estaba atenta.  
-Todo eso es lo mismo…el amor lo engloba todo…esas palabras-  
-Ryan…te amo- tome su rostro entre mis manos y le regale un suave beso.

 

Y todo siguió como debería de ser.  
Le empuje hasta que cayó en el sofá más largo, quite su camisa por completo, su pantalón y con mi boca baje poco a poco su bóxer… bese toda su espalda mientras él se retorcía bajo mis caricias.

 

-Brendon…- su voz apenas se escuchaba…era ronca y sus jadeos salían a intervalos.  
-Espera…solo un poco…-

  
Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en los brazos lo levante y lo lleve conmigo hasta su habitación. La cama estaba pulcramente tendida con ropa de colores frescos.  
Deje a Ryan en su cama y continúe con mi trabajo, escupí saliva en mi mano y la lleve hasta su trasero, el primer dedo entró con algo de facilidad y al segundo escuche un jadeo saliendo de su boca. 

-Tranquilo- susurre a su oído. Con toda la delicadeza que pude reunir comencé a prepararle, tan lento que era doloroso.

  
Como todas las noches…  
Terminamos abrazados, su cabeza sobre mi pecho y su mano apretando la mía…pero esta vez fue diferente.  
Había un vació a mi lado y se sentía frió.  
Se sentía extraño.

 

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo de a poco, la luz que entraba desde la amplia ventana lastimaba, pestañee un par de veces para poder ver bien. Talle mi cara con ambas manos para espabilar el sueño, para cuando fije la mirada hacia el frente la habitación esta completamente vacía. Se sentía asi, la presencia de Ryan no estaba… podía sentirlo. Trate de levantarme del lado donde se supone que debería de haber dormido él…pero mi mano se topo con una nota.

  
_Nunca hagas una promesa que no puedas cumplir... No finjas un sentimiento que jamás vas a sentir._

Era la letra de Ryan…y yo bien sabía que significaba aquella frase. Creo que…jamás tratare de enamorarme.


	2. capitulo 2

El amor duele y nadie me lo había dicho.  
  
Que alguien como él juegue de esa forma,  yo me di cuenta y aun seguía ahí. Le abrí las puertas de mi ingenuo corazón para poderme sentir amado, pero creo que me equivoque.  
  
Cada día es lo mismo, cada noche. Me gusta sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo…pero ya me canse.  
  
Esa mañana los rayos de sol impactaron sobre mi cara obligándome a abrir los ojos. Sentí el peso a mi lado…era Brendon. Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, huiría de él, me escondería y no sabrá él nada mas de mi.   
  
Estaba decidido...era definitivo.  
  
Mire por sobre mi hombro y aun dormía…y pensar que él me quería de verdad.  
  
Me levante de la cama, no me importaba si se despertaba o no, las sabanas blancas se deslizaron por mi cuerpo desnudo al levantarme, fui directo al baño y me duche.  
Cuando salí me del cajón saque pluma y papel.  
  
 _“Nunca hagas una promesa que no puedas cumplir... No finjas un sentimiento que jamás vas a sentir.”_  
  
Me vestí, tome unas cuantas cosas y salí de ahí.   
  
Sabia exactamente a donde ir; la casa de Spencer.

  
  
Llegue a esa gran puerta de madera, levante decidido la mano para tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió dejando ver a mi único amigo. Frunció su ceño al verme, noto enseguida la mochila en mi hombro y despues cambio su semblante.   
  
-Ryan…Hola- abrió la puerta completamente.   
-Spencer…- escuche y sentí la tristeza al decir aquel nombre.  
-Oh por dios. ¿Estas bien?- yo solo pude agachar mi cabeza. Spencer al instante puso una mano sobre mi hombro. –Pasa-  
-Perdona si te retraso en algo…yo solo-  
-No, esta bien. Ese maldito de Brendon las pagara-  
-¿Qué?- eleve mi mirada viendo que Spencer trataba de tomar mi mochila  
-Lo sabia. Conozco a Urie demasiado. Conozco cosas que no debería, mas de lo que tu sabes.-  
-¿Sabes que, Spencer?-   
-Que jugaría contigo por un tiempo. Jamás regreses con él- titubeo en su respuesta.  
-¿Spencer? No...- tome la correa de mi mochila para dejarla en su lugar -Sabes _que_ de Brendon- dije exigiendo una respuesta.  
-él juega con las personas…y tú bien lo sabes.- quito por fin la correa de mi hombro y la dejo en el suelo. -No tengo porque decir mas. ¿O si?- se volvió hacia mi y me vio de forma seria.  
-Pero…-   
-Creo que lo he dicho varias veces. Que él te haya sacado de ese trabajo no quiere decir que es tu dueño y te trate como él quiera-  
-Yo no…-  
-Por favor, no regreses con él- puso una mano en mi hombro y me vio serio.

Cuando intentaba cerrar la puerta una voz ya conocida llego hasta mis oídos . 

  
  
-Ryan…- esa voz, es escuchaba agitada.

  
  
Era Brendon con sudor en su frente, en su cuello, mal vestido con el pantalón del pijama, una camisa mal abrochada con una sudadera que no combinan en lo mas mínimo con lo demás…ese Brendon estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta de Spencer.  
Note que en su mano izquierda tenía el papel donde había dejado mi nota.  
  
-No puedes entrar- Spencer se separo de mi y en un movimiento brusco empujo a Brendon hacia atrás.  
-Solo quiero darle esto a…darle esto a Ryan- extendió la mano hacia mí pero viendo a Spencer rectificando su pedido.  
-No…él ya no te quiere…ni tú a él- escupió Spencer en cara de Brendon. -Perdón-...pero no-  
-¿Ryan?- Brendon no hizo caso a lo que Spencer dijo y su mano aun seguía extendida hacia mi.   
  
Aquella escena me pareció de lo más estúpida. Mi mejor amigo defendiéndome de lo inevitable. Si…aunque Brendon me tratara de esa forma, aunque jamás en todo este tiempo me haya dicho un “Te Amo” real…aun asi yo lo quiero.  
  
Dejando de pensar en tonterías volví a la realidad.   
  
La mano de Brendon aun estaba extendida…con paso lento me acerque y tome la nota.  
  
“Cumplir una promesa que hagas…Un sentimiento que jamás se podrá fingir”  
  
-No es cierto- dije viendo las letras rápidas en el papel.   
-Déjame demostrártelo- su pecho subía y bajaba ahora un poco mas lento  
-Ryan…no…-  
-Spencer…yo lo siento, es imposible no sentir-  
-pero… ¿aun asi lo amas?- me pregunto -y tú, ¿acaso le has dicho todo sobre ti?- comenzó a alterarse.  
-Ya no...ya no importa- dije posicionandome en medio de ambos. -Me iré con él, Spencer. Vendré a verte despues- tome la mano de Brendon y la apreté.


	3. Chapter 3

[Narra autora]  
Después de que aquella pequeña discusión, Ryan regreso con Brendon a casa.  
  
-¿Vas a perdonarme por lo que hice?-  
-¿A perdonarte?- pregunto Ryan bromeando  
-¿No lo harás?-  
-¿De qué hablas?-   
-Ryan-  
-Brendon- paso sus manos por la espalda de Brendon para abrazarlo –Claro que te perdono. Siempre hay dudas en el aire-  
-¿Siempre?-  
-Si…-  
-¿Cómo qué?-  
-Como…si me besaras ahora-   
-¿Eso es una duda?-  
-Para mi si…-  
-Entonces despejemoslas todas- se separo un poco de Ryan para asi poder posar suslabios en los otros-¿Se han despejado ya?-  
-Si…gracias- sonrió al momento que pegaba su frente a la de Brendon.  
-Te…- antes de que Brendon terminara la frase, Ryan puso su dedo índice en los labios de otro.  
-No lo digas si aun no lo sientes-  
-Pero…-  
-Que esa duda del “Amor” se despeje con el tiempo-  
-¿Seguro?-  
-Si- y volvió a sonreír para asi otra vez ambos quedar abrazados a mitad del Living.


End file.
